


A Spark to Ignite

by gotatheory



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotatheory/pseuds/gotatheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent catches the thief that stole from her, but things don't go entirely how she planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spark to Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: EF Timeline: Mal is furious that Robin stole from her and wants to pay him back but the punishment ends up not the way she first planned esp when Regina stumbles upon them and joins the fun.
> 
> As a note, Marian and Roland don't exist in this universe. I'm not entirely sure when this takes place exactly, but Regina's the Evil Queen.

Maleficent has dealt with her fair share of thieves over the centuries, from the fools who think they can actually steal from a dragon to the ones hoping to win some fair maiden’s heart by slaying her. It is simply a part of being one of her kind, something she’s accepted over the years, and accordingly defended her home, her hoard, and herself. It’s very rare that anyone actually manages to steal from her, something she prides herself on, and perhaps that is why she is so distressed to return to her castle and discover a few of her guards subdued.

“It was Robin Hood,” the chief guard explains when she's freed him of his bonds with a wave of her hand.

“ _Robin Hood_?” she repeats the name in a harsh whisper. “You mean to tell me you were bested by some silly man in a hood who calls his gang ‘the Merry Men?’”

The guard stutters, stumbles out something she supposes is an explanation of some sort, but it does nothing to quell her growing ire.

“Stop your babbling and tell me what he took,” she scowls and gets no better answer than _there’s so much stuff in there, we can't tell—_

She cuts him off with a wave of her hand, silencing his voice easily. Briefly, she considers killing him, thinks how easy it would be to snap his neck with a flick of her wrist and then how she could roast and eat his corpse. But killing her hired help has never seemed the best idea to Maleficent for a variety of reasons.

“I'll check myself,” she grumbles, stalking past him and going to the cavernous section of rooms that make up her stash of baubles and trinkets. To the humans, it must seem impossible for her to know what all is in there (indeed, more than one petty thief has tried to appeal to her with the reasoning she could hardly miss _one measly silver plate_ ), but Maleficent is a dragon. She has an impeccable memory, capable of remembering what she placed and where she placed it. She easily sees the place where a mirror used to be, and that pile of coins has been knocked over and looted.

She growls, fingers clenching into fists, and smoke takes over her form as she lets her dragon out.

 

* * *

 

For the peasantry in the villages that surround Maleficent’s castle, the sight of the massive black dragon soaring through the air is hardly an event. They’re used to her coming and going, and despite her coarse exterior and manner, and the knowledge that she cursed both Queen Briar Rose and the Princess Aurora, the villagers and the dragon have worked out a system. See, Maleficent has to eat, and as a dragon, she eats quite a lot, and the things she eats are mostly farm animals. When she was a young dragon, she’d take what she wanted to eat, same as any other thing. What did it matter to her if the shepherds were missing a few sheep?

But she learned about how it was their livelihoods, about how their farms and homes and families depended upon it and, well. She doesn’t think she’s a complete monster. So she struck a (secret, King Stefan would have his peasantry hanging easily for colluding with the dragon) accord with the villagers nearest to her, an exchange of sorts: food for her, and silver for them.

She hates to part with any of her things, but she hates to starve even more. And Maleficent has lived long enough to see what happens when a creature, human or dragon or something else, takes and takes and takes. Starving villagers unable to tend to their animals would mean none for her. So, she pays for her food, and for the most part none of them bother her, and she only troubles them for sustenance.

So no, when the dragon takes flight from her castle, the villagers are not concerned or bothered.

The same cannot be said for the Merry Men, who had watched Maleficent return to her castle with a fair amount of trepidation, only for that feeling to worsen when she set out again.

“She’s looking for us, mate,” Will Scarlet insists to Robin Hood, twitching at every little sound, eyes nervously looking up through the trees.

“I’ve no doubt of that, thank you, Will,” Robin replies, barely containing his eyeroll. The boy is young, easily startled, and it takes all of Robin’s control to not point out that this is, in some ways, Will’s fault.

The heist had been a simple one—wait for Maleficent to leave her castle, sneak in, raid her stores, and then sneak back out again, unseen and under the cover of darkness the entire time. But Will was impetuous, brash, he’d gone too far too fast and stumbled right into the chief of her guards.

So they were spotted, and they escaped with far less silver than they were supposed to, but it meant that Maleficent knew exactly who robbed her in the first place. And for all of his reassuring talk that they’ll be fine, Robin doesn’t exactly have any plans for beating an all-powerful dragon.

“We can’t hide forever!” Will says, and his voice sounds a touch hysterical, and Robin understands. The boy is afraid, and he knows he cocked everything up, but Robin does not have time to comfort him when he’s trying to figure out how to save all of their skins.

“We don’t need to hide forever, just long enough that she stops looking, or keeps looking in the wrong places,” Robin tells him, and lays what he hopes is a comforting hand on Will’s shoulder. “There’s a cave nearby, we can hide out there. It’ll be fine, I promise.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Robin sees Little John wince, and Alan-a-Dale mumbles something about _famous last words_ and strums his banjo ominously.

 

* * *

 

They just need to stay hidden long enough for Maleficent to be looking in the other direction. If they wait her out, they can escape. They can’t outrun her—she’s a _dragon_ , she can cover more distance than they could hope. Robin’s certain if they just keep their heads down, stay in the cave, stay out of sight, that it’ll be okay. Then maybe they can risk the nearest village, and hope no one takes note of the group of men just passing through. Hope that Maleficent isn’t watching it, waiting.

And maybe it was the very best plan they could come up with, or the worst plan ever, or perhaps the entire thing was just fruitless—either way, she finds them. Appears at the cave mouth, in her human form, but no less terrifying.

Robin draws his bow and arrow immediately, and the cave is a terrible place for confrontation, they’re all so close together and she’s a _dragon_ , she can kill them all so easily. This is his fault, he never should have led them into her castle in the first place, it’s so reckless to steal from a dragon. But he knew there’d be so much silver there, so much money that could go to those who needed it instead of collecting dust in a castle.

The dragon tilts her head, an amused smirk playing at the corner of her pink lips. “Do you really think you can stop me with that, human?” she asks, and her voice is oddly melodic, somehow sweeter than he thought she’d sound and yet he can hear the strength, the fire in her tone.

Robin realizes that though he had heard tale of the dragon that could turn into a woman, he never really thought much about how she’d look if he had the misfortune to see her in the flesh. She’s actually quite attractive, stunning, almost otherworldly in the way she holds her herself tall. Her hair is a mass of blonde curls spilling over her back, an imposing headdress of horns crowning her head, and she’s wearing a black and lavender gown, tight over her ample chest, flaring at her waist.

A simple motion of her hand has their weapons fallen uselessly to the ground, another flick of her fingers and Robin finds himself rooted to the spot, unable to move.

“We mean you no harm, milady,” he says quickly, but sincerely, and she only chuckles.

“No, I didn’t suppose you did, coming into my castle when I wasn’t there as you did,” she replies, and she strikes Robin as a cat toying with her food.

“It was all my idea,” he tells her, adding, “Please, let my men go.”

“So you’re Robin Hood.” Maleficent smirks, and in the time that it takes him to blink, she’s standing before him. If he could move, he’d take a step back, she’s so close, almost pressed to him, her eyes roaming his face. He holds his breath under her scrutiny, doesn’t miss the way her eyes linger on his lips at his inhalation, or the way they travel down.

“Yes,” he says, belatedly realizing that wasn’t a question, and he swallows.

Her smirk grows at the way his Adam’s apple bobs. “I think… we should have a chat,” she says, her tongue briefly darting out to lick her lips. She’s close enough that it would only take her tongue coming out a little further for her to lick his, a thought Robin is none too proud to have at this moment, when lives are at stake (including his own).

“A chat, milady?” he repeats, dumbfounded, and she nods once.

“At my castle. At my invitation, this time, instead of breaking into my home.” There’s a teasing glint in her too-blue eyes, and if this were any other occasion, Robin might have chuckled. “Or if you like, we can stay here, and you can find out what I like to do to thieves.”

That’s not an option. “If I go with you, you’ll leave my men alone?” He sounds a bit braver than he thinks he feels, but his men’s safety is of the utmost importance right now. At Maleficent’s nod, he nods as well, and says, “All right.”

“Robin, no, you can’t! She’s a _dragon_ ,” John protests, and Robin is quick to tell him to be quiet.

“This is my decision, John,” he says, and he’d glare the man into silence if he could. To Maleficent, he says, “When shall we have this… chat?”

“Right now,” the dragon smiles, and then the cave and his men’s shouts fade away.

 

* * *

 

They materialize in her castle, and at first everything is dark before Maleficent lazily tosses a fireball into the hearth, as well as sparing some magic to light some torches on the wall. She stares at Robin Hood, curious, watching him as he looks around the grand room—all of the rooms in her castle seem too large to humans, she knows, but to her they always feel stifling, like prisons even when she’s in this too-small form.

“Would you like to have a seat?” she asks, gesturing to the two chairs in front of the fireplace, because she has learned in her dealings with humans that it’s polite to offer.

He shifts his weight, just barely, just enough that she catches it with her dragon eyes. He is nervous, though trying so very hard not to show it. She takes pity on him, moves to sit herself, and only then does he move. He sits very straight, not unlike she does, but she knows humans don’t usually hold themselves so stiffly.

“Perhaps something to drink?” She waves her hand, an ornate pitcher and two goblets forming on the little table between them. She pours them each some wine, claiming a goblet for herself and waiting for him to pick up the remaining one. She smiles, a tad teasing when she says, “I’m not going to kill you. Well. Not yet. And not with poison, at any rate.”

He can’t help the bark of anxious laughter that escapes, but he reaches for the goblet. “Well, then perhaps I should enjoy your generosity while I have it,” he says, his own smile wry as he takes a sip.

Maleficent hadn’t thought much about what she was going to do once she found the Prince of Thieves and his Merry Men. Get back her silver, if she could, kill them most likely, if she couldn’t (or perhaps even if she did, depending on her mood). But she hadn’t quite expected what she had found—that ragtag bunch of men hiding out in a cave foolishly hoping to escape her and then the Prince of Thieves himself, leveling his bow and arrow at her as if she weren’t a dragon, as if she weren’t a supremely magical and powerful being.

He impressed her when he barely flinched, how he didn’t hesitate to offer himself up in exchange for his men. She’s seen enough men without honor or loyalty to know that already, this Robin Hood was a rare breed.

He’s handsome, too, something else she did not expect. It’s not often that Maleficent finds herself attracted to human men, not when most of her experience with them involves them trying to either steal from her or kill her, but this… this man is different. He has something warm stirring in her belly, like when she breathes fire but this warmth stays low, simmering. Her eyes trace over his face, appreciating the blue of his eyes, the line of his jaw.

His tongue peeks out, swiping over his lower lip to catch a droplet of wine, and he must see the way she stares, though she’s too busy looking at his mouth to know for sure. When he takes that lip between his teeth, she inhales too sharply, meets his eyes and oh, yes, he’s definitely noticed.

She smirks though, shrugs a shoulder. “Caught?” she says, and he laughs.

“That makes two of us, I suppose.” There’s a twinkle in his eye, amusement and perhaps interest. Maleficent is aware that she is beautiful in this form. Indeed, his eyes quickly roam her face, lower, and then he’s asking, “So what about this chat you wished to have with me?”

“Ah, yes,” Maleficent nods, and she leans forward, closer, laces her fingers together and rests them on her knees. Briefly, she wishes she had chosen a different gown for today, something perhaps a little more revealing of her assets. “I want the items you stole from me back.”

“I see,” he says, his brow furrow in and mouth tipping down into a frown. “I'm afraid that's not possible.”

Her eyebrows raise, mouth dropping open in an “O” of surprise. It’s not often humans tell her no, especially not thieves she’s caught stealing from her castle. But then she chuckles. “The implications of human tone elude me sometimes. I do apologize if I made it sound like such, but that wasn’t a request.”

“No, I didn’t think it was,” Robin Hood assures, but he shrugs as he adds, “That doesn’t change my answer.”

This time, Maleficent’s eyebrows bounce between derision and impressed. “You are either very brave or very foolish, denying a dragon like that,” she says, and when he goes to speak, she straightens up, quieting him with a hard look. “I want my silver back. You can’t have spent it so quickly, not when I found you merely a day or so after you left here. So give it back, and I won’t go find your friends again.”

He sighs, long-suffering and almost patronizing, which certainly does not placate Maleficent’s now foul mood. Handsome face or not, she will not be treated like this in her own castle.

“I mean no offense, milady, but perhaps you’ve heard of me? I’m Robin Hood,” he grins at her, and she would have maybe found it charming moments ago, but not at this particular one. When she doesn’t respond beyond an arched eyebrow, failing to see his point, he prompts, “I steal from the rich…?”

“Ah. Yes. And give to the poor. So noble.” Maleficent rolls her eyes. “I don’t see what that has to do with _me_.”

“Well, milady, you are very rich. And you have no need of it,” he says bluntly, and he must know it would offend her, and yet he seems unbothered by such a thing. He continues, “It sits in those rooms of yours collecting dust, while there are plenty of people who actually need it. For food, for their homes. The nearby king—Stefan, is it?—has raised his taxes, and many of the poorer people cannot afford them.”

She bristles at the mention of Stefan, and a small part of heart twinges at the thought of people suffering under him. “And that’s what you plan to do with my silver? Give it to those people?” she says, studying him as he nods. “And what do you get out of this?”

Robin blinks, as if he hadn’t quite considered her question before. “Well, I guess it’s a bit of selfishness—I feel like I’m helping people, and that makes me feel useful. Like I’m doing something.”

He means that, or at least he manages to appear sincere enough. There’s a story here, she suspects, a reason why he needed to feel like he was doing something, but Maleficent doesn’t press or pry. Human affairs matter so little to her, in the long run.

“Well, thief, you’re in luck,” she finally says after several long moments of scrutiny. “I hate King Stefan much more than I hate you, and I know all about his greed.”

Robin smirks a little, bites his lip and murmurs, “I thought you might.”

It’s a statement that could upset her, but it’s clear Robin Hood has no such compunctions, and Maleficent knows that legends are told about the great and fearsome dragon, the Mistress of All Evil, who cursed first Queen Briar Rose and then Princess Aurora, hiding her away from her parents so that she couldn’t be awakened.

So instead of getting angry, she smirks back. Drawls out, “But this does leave me empty handed. Perhaps we should even this up with an”—her eyes take him in, slowly looking down his body and then back up again—“exchange of some kind.”

 

* * *

 

Robin chuckles low in his throat, can’t help but grin at her, and Gods, he is playing with fire. Every instinct wants him to flee, to get the hell out of there and get back to his men. But the dragon intrigues him, and it’s obvious she’s interested in him, though only the Gods know why.

 _It could all be a game_ , a reasonable, practical voice inside of him whispers. _She’s toying with you, she’s going to kill you and your men and take back her silver._

She very well could be planning that. This has all seemed too easy. Robin isn’t overly modest, he knows he’s attractive, but Maleficent is a dragon and surely she’s not taken in by his looks.

But the looks she keeps giving him are hard to misinterpret or ignore, and despite his instincts warning him from stepping further into the dragon’s den, as it were, Robin finds there is a part of him (perhaps a part he really should not be thinking with) that wants to stay. Wants to see where this goes.

So yes, when she looks him up and down, her view limited by the way they’re seated but a mischievous smirk curling her lips, he returns it. He stands, even, lets her get a better look, takes a step toward her.

“What sort of _exchange_ did you have in mind?” he asks, his own amused smile growing when she too stands. She stands taller than him, but he thinks if she were barefoot they would be the same height, more or less. He doesn’t mind looking up at her, staring into eyes that are too blue, too mysterious, too curious.

“What would you be willing to offer?” Her voice is lower now, huskier, and it hasn’t escaped his notice that she’s moved closer.

Robin’s eyes drop to her mouth, linger there. He wants to reach out to her, to touch, to kiss, but it occurs to him that he should let her lead, what with her being a dragon and all. So he forces his eyes back to hers, and says, “Whatever milady wants.”

She likes that, he can tell, she’s smiling widely now, and it is not unlike a cat playing with a canary. But he is all too willing to be caught, all too willing when she reaches a hand out and drags her fingers across his jaw to grasp his chin. Her skin is hot, hotter than usual, and he supposes that’s the dragon coming out.

Her mouth is hot, too, he discovers when their lips meet. Hot and soft and yielding as they kiss, one of his hands bravely coming up to cup her cheek, the other daring to bury itself in her blonde curls. For all her boldness, she’s quite tentative, relinquishing control of the kiss to him as his tongue brushes the seam of her lips. She moans softly in the back of her throat, then opens to him, lets his tongue slide into her mouth and against her own, and he echoes her moan with his.

If you had told Robin that he would be standing in Maleficent’s castle once more, this time with the mistress of it herself, and that he would have her in his arms, that she would mold her body against his as their mouths part just to dive back in into a fiercer, hungrier kiss, Robin would have laughed. But here he is, his hand now at her waist, the other tangled in her hair, and he’s separating their lips so he can sample the skin of her jaw, her neck. She moans again, and it’s a sound he’s quickly becoming addicted to, something he wants to hear more of right now.

He licks at the hinge of her jaw, scrapes his teeth lightly over it, and yes, there it is again, a soft gasp and then a softer moan. It thrills him, some primal part of him unashamedly turned on by making a dragon of all creatures make that noise. He wonders what other sounds he can draw out of her, wonders how far this is going to go, wonders if he should be ashamed of what he’s doing, or if he should be slightly afraid.

But he’s not. He kisses down her neck, sucks at her pulse and gets another one of those delicious sounds, and then keeps going, dips his tongue in the hollow of her throat, drags his teeth over her collarbone and sucks more kisses. And Maleficent moans and moans, her nails digging into his back, clutching at his cloak, sliding up his neck (and he shivers for her, and she notices, does it again and he thinks she might chuckle before she’s gasping at the retaliatory nip of his teeth) into his hair to grasp and lightly tug.

Gods, he wants more, wants _her_ , can’t remember the last time he’s wanted someone so fiercely. He tears his mouth away from kissing the exposed skin of her chest to bring their lips together again, hungry, almost desperate for the taste of her mouth, moaning for it, and he’s pressing harder against her, a hand at the small of her back so she can feel how much he wants this.

 

* * *

 

Maleficent imagines this is what being on fire must feel like, though she has more experience setting fires than being caught in one. Everything feels hot, and heady, and she’s slick between her legs already, can feel the slide of it when she adjusts to press harder against the thief. Despite her long life, Maleficent hasn’t had many lovers and men in particular have been few and far between, but she wants this man. Wants the hardness she feels against her, wants to take hold of him and stroke, wants to take him inside of her.

Emboldened by the way he’s kissing her, she brings her hands to his throat, to the clasp of his cloak, undoing it quickly and shoving it off his shoulders. It’s not enough, no skin bared, but it’s one less thing to worry about, one less thing separating them.

She wants nothing between them.

She pulls away from his mouth, needs a moment to breathe, but she kisses down his neck this time, a hand coming up to tilt his head so she has more access, and she discovers a spot under his ear that makes him gasp. She lingers there, licking and sucking and nibbling in turns, and he’s still gasping, moaning for her, and it makes her shiver. Makes her clench her thighs together, trying to get any sort of friction where she needs it.

“Maleficent,” he murmurs, almost tentatively, but oh, she likes the sound of her name in that voice of his. It’s lower, more gravelly, and she can’t resist kissing him again, chasing the taste of her name in his mouth.

His hands are at her waist, sliding behind her back and down to her rear, squeezing there before seeking out the laces to her dress. She stills in his arms, releasing his mouth for a moment, and Robin senses the change. “Do you want to stop?” he asks, and this was her idea, but he still asks.

He’s a thief, and yet he doesn’t take like one, she thinks. An honorable thief indeed.

It gives her the courage to kiss him again, to murmur _no_ against his lips. He’s a very good kisser, to the point of distraction, and his leg is slipping between hers, his thigh pressed against her through the skirt of her dress. His deft fingers are making quick work of her half-corset, and she’s pulling at his tunic, separating their mouths so that she can tug it over his head.

She’s so caught up in him, in the press of his thigh between her legs, in the feel of his skin as her hands slide under his undershirt, she doesn’t feel the ripple of magic in the air.

“Well, well,” a sly voice cuts through the haze of passion surrounding the two, and Maleficent jerks away from Robin, craning her neck to meet the glittering dark eyes of the Evil Queen. “I seem to be interrupting something.”

Regina smiles at them, the sort of smile that never fails to make Maleficent shiver. It’s dangerous, this smile, it’s a warning, the crackle of a fire before it blazes.

“Regina.” Maleficent swallows, her voice still thick with lust. “What brings you here?”

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” Regina asks instead, and her eyes are locked on the man, taking him in. He doesn’t flinch under her scrutiny, though he surely must know who she is, and she’s a little impressed.

“Ah. Him.” She turns and looks at Robin too, trying to think of what to say exactly. “He’s… a thief.”

Regina’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “A thief?” she sounds equally amused and disgusted. “I thought you had better taste.” She studies him now, draws her eyes down his body and back up, and Robin stands absolutely still under her intense gaze. “Though he is rather… delightful to look at.”

Robin returns her gaze, lets his own wander over her, taking in the way her breasts are delightfully showcased in the black, bejeweled corset she’s wearing, and the tight leather pants encasing her legs like a second skin. Maleficent doesn’t blame him; her own eyes are lingering on Regina’s cleavage, on her red-painted lips and dramatic eyes.

“Do you like what you see, thief?” Regina murmurs, her voice dropping an octave, lips curling into a devious smirk as she takes a step forward, another.

Robin swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and he’s not afraid. He should be, he’s in even more danger now between the dragon and the Evil Queen, but instead he meets her eyes and says, “Yes, milady.”

Regina’s eyes narrow at that, and she scowls. “It’s _Your Majesty_ ,” she corrects, and Robin just raises his eyebrows. “He doesn’t have much in the way of manners, does he?” she says to Maleficent.

“What did you come here for, Regina?”

“It hardly matters now,” she replies, waving a dismissive hand. “I’m much more interested in this. Even if he doesn’t have manners.” She approaches, reaching out and cupping his face with one hand, lightly scratching her black-painted nails along his beard.

“Regina,” Maleficent says, warningly, and Regina looks at her, eyebrows raised.

“What’s the matter, Mal?” She chuckles, and even that is low and seductive. Her hand drops to the thief’s shoulder, and she walks around him, pressing into his back and pouting at Maleficent over his shoulder. “Don’t you want to share with me?”

 

* * *

 

Robin doesn’t know how he got into this mess (well, he does, and he’s not sure if he wants to kill Will Scarlet or kiss him for his impetuousness), but he’s got the Evil Queen behind him, her curves held deliciously against him, and Maleficent is looking at both of them as if they’re the very gold and silver she covets. He doesn’t know their history, but it’s clear that they have some, certainly from the way Maleficent looks at the Queen.

But Maleficent is looking at him right now, meeting his eyes and questioning, asking if this is okay or what he wants to do, and Robin knows he should run. He should take the out, and leave these two women to sort out whatever they need to, and he should go back to his men and his life of stealing from the rich to give to the poor.

Instead, he smiles, and turns his head slightly to look at the Queen at his shoulder. “Is this something you two do often?” he asks lightly, trying to figure out what exactly might be expected of him.

“Share partners? No,” the Queen says, and he thinks she’s smirking at Maleficent, or maybe at him. “Never, in fact. But there’s a first time for everything, right, Maleficent?” She drags Maleficent’s name out, enunciates every syllable that has Robin imagining the shape of her mouth as she speaks.

Maleficent smiles now, devious, seductive, and she licks her lips. “Yes, there is,” she murmurs, and she’s in front of Robin again, strokes his jaw with the back of her fingers. “Are you sure you want this?”

Regina laughs, even though her question is clearly addressed to Robin and not her. She slides her hand from his shoulder to his waist, nails digging in slightly while her mouth finds his ear, tongue flicking at his earlobe. “He’s a man, Mal,” she says, her breath ghosting over his skin, and he’s inhaling sharply, can’t help it when she brings her teeth into play. “Do you really think he’d turn both of us down?”

“I’m sure,” Robin answers despite the Queen’s interruption, and then he’s reaching for Maleficent, pulling her into a kiss, surprisingly gentle at first, she’s all tense now with the Queen here. But she relaxes, opens her mouth for him and his tongue slides against her, and there’s a mouth at his neck, kissing the sensitive skin under his ear and this is… new.

Robin is hardly _innocent_ when it comes to sex, but he’s never done this. Never had two women at once, and certainly never been with two women like Maleficent and the Evil Queen. He hopes he makes it out of this alive, or hopes that Maleficent will leave the Merry Men alone if he doesn’t.

Things blur a bit as he kisses Maleficent, as the Queen reaches for his jaw and pulls him away, her lips crashing to his a second later. It’s Maleficent’s mouth at his neck now, and Regina kisses differently from her, no timidity at all, her mouth claiming his and her tongue sweeping into his mouth. And then she’s pulling away, and reaching a hand over his shoulder to grip at Maleficent’s hair, and Robin’s eyes grow wide as Regina pulls her into a kiss with him sandwiched between.

He can’t help but groan, and Regina chuckles, dark and low and it sends a shiver up his spine, makes anticipation tingle through his body as his cock hardens further. “Perhaps we should move this to your chambers,” she murmurs, nipping at her bottom lip and Maleficent moans affirmatively.

Robin is still not used to magic, to being moved from one place to another in the blink of an eye, and his stomach churns for different reasons than lust when smoke curls around them and dissipates. He opens his eyes, mouth going slack against the curve of Maleficent’s neck as he tries to orient himself.

They’re in what he presumes to be Maleficent’s bedchambers, and he’s a little surprised at how sparsely decorated the room is. Her bed is ornate, large and four-postered with drapes drawn back, but besides a wardrobe and a vanity, the room is empty. He knows she has many treasures, he’s seen them when he stole some, and yet she seems to not display them.

He almost wants to ask about it, but then when he refocuses on the two women, they’re tangled in one another, kissing passionately and almost tenderly. Maleficent has cupped Regina’s face in her hands, dots kisses across her cheeks, her forehead, dips back down to bring their lips together and Robin considers leaving. He feels like an intruder, watching something so intimate.

Just as he’s considering potential escape routes, the kiss breaks, and Maleficent catches his eye, smiling at him before her eyes flutter shut. Regina is kissing her neck, sucking at a spot that makes her moan and gasp _Regina_ , and Robin decides he wants more. Wants to watch, to listen, to cause her to make that sound himself, to see if he can draw sounds like that from the Queen.

Emboldened by his desires, he brings himself back into the action, lays a hand against the small of the Queen’s back, uses the other to cup the back of Maleficent’s head as he kisses a path down the opposite side of her neck.

The groan Maleficent lets out at the feel of both their mouths has Robin letting out a soft sound of pleasure, loving the way her throat vibrates under his lips, chasing the fluttering of her pulse with his tongue. He’s so hard now it almost hurts, his trousers too tight and uncomfortable. He reaches for Maleficent’s laces again, determined to finish what he started, but Regina’s hands are already there, her mouth down at Maleficent’s collarbone as she finishes untying the corset.

Robin decides to focus on the Queen, then, feeling a little useless as she makes quick work of Maleficent’s dress. He strips her of the heavy overdress, drops it to the floor and takes a moment to enjoy the sight before him. He’s behind her, and though he enjoys every part of a woman, he’s always been an ass man. And she has a lovely one, made all the better by the black leather clinging to it.

He can’t resist getting a good grope in, and she laughs as he squeezes, stopping her attentions to Maleficent’s breasts to look over her shoulder at him. “You’ve found something you like, I see,” she teases, eyes glittering at him.

He isn’t sure what to say to her, but he responds nonetheless, “It’s a very nice ass, milady,” and her gaze darkens for a moment.

“Your Majesty,” she admonishes, and Robin’s lips tip up into a smirk.

“No need to call me that,” he says, pressing against her, his mouth seeking out her ear. “You’re the one with the crown, after all.”

She scowls, squirms in his arms as if she wants to get away, but he’s sucking at the hinge of her jaw. She relaxes in his arms, melts against him, and he continues kissing her neck as Maleficent kisses her lips. They undress each other, a flurry of movement and clothes coming off and a hint of magic when Regina’s leather pants prove to be actually too tight to peel off quickly, and soon they’re on Maleficent’s spacious bed.

Regina is kissing him, straddling him on the bed, and Robin can feel how slick she is as she grinds against his cock. Maleficent is next to him, kissing his neck, kissing Regina, and then she’s tugging at his shoulder.

“Lie back,” she tells him, captures his mouth with her own even as she’s pushing him down until his back is against the bed. She straddles his head, facing Regina, and Robin can’t see anything like this but he doesn’t need to.

He brings his hands up to her hips, gripping there and holding her steady as he licks at her. She’s wet, deliciously so, and Gods, he wants to devour her. Instead, he drags the flat of his tongue over her, not yet giving her the attention she desperately wants on her clit, enjoying the way she writhes above him.

He can’t see, but he can hear Maleficent and Regina kissing, hear them gasping and moaning as hands roam. Robin slides his tongue inside of her, fucks her like that and revels when she lets out a moan unmuffled by Regina’s mouth.

“Is he good, Mal?” Regina murmurs, just loud enough for Robin to make it out despite Maleficent’s legs sort of blocking his ears.

“Yes,” she gasps, and Robin doubles his efforts, fucks her harder, draws out his tongue and finds her clit, fluttering over the sensitive nub and trying not to smirk when Maleficent’s hips start to rock in his grasp.

“I’ll have to give him a try.” Regina’s hand slips over Robin’s stomach, her nails lightly scratching at his skin, the muscles jumping at the teasing touch. “But first, I think I want _this_ ,” she says, and her fingers wrap around his cock, giving him a slow stroke that has him moaning into Maleficent’s sex.

Regina teases him, pumps him a few times, releases his cock to stroke his balls and then she’s gripping him again, dragging him through her wetness. When she sinks down, Robin’s head falls back onto the bed, momentarily forgetting about pleasuring Maleficent as Regina’s heat engulfs him.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, eyes squeezed shut as Regina begins to ride him, her hips slowly rocking and grinding as she adjusts to having him inside.

“And does he feel good inside of you, little one?” Maleficent murmurs to her, and fuck, that stirs his arousal further, the way her voice sounds, all rough and teasing the Evil Queen as she bounces on his cock.

“Yes,” Regina echoes Maleficent’s earlier answer, and then he hears their lips meeting again and again.

He wishes he could see, wants to watch them together, can imagine Maleficent between the Queen’s thighs like this. He bets it’s quite a sight, wonders if he’ll be lucky enough to see it now. As it is, he’ll enjoy the taste of Maleficent on his tongue, and listening to the sounds they make as Maleficent rides his face and Regina rides his cock. They’re writhing now, Robin’s hips bucking up to meet Regina’s as he tries to hold Maleficent steady above him.

And then Maleficent is crying out, shuddering as she comes, Robin continuing to lick and suck until she raises off of him. She falls to the side, gasping for breath as Regina immediately leans forward, pressing her breasts to Robin’s chest as her lips find his.

Robin groans into her mouth, at the way she attacks him, seeking out the taste of Maleficent, and one of his hands tangle in her dark locks as he kisses her back just as passionately. His other hand falls to her hip, loosely holding there as she moves on top of him.

“Gods,” she moans, fucking him harder, sitting up so that she can grind and swivel her hips, her own hands coming up to caress her breasts.

“Fuck, that’s gorgeous,” Robin mutters, barely able to keep his eyes open as he watches her. He doesn’t want to look away, not when he can see the pleasure on her face, the way her eyes are so impossibly dark with lust.

Maleficent gathers herself, pulls herself up, and she drapes herself around Regina, kissing her mouth, her neck, her hands replacing Regina’s on her breasts and cupping. “So beautiful, little one,” she murmurs to her, and Regina answers her with a whine. “I want to see you come, let go for me…”

“Oh, fuck, Mal…” Regina’s words strangle in her throat, and Robin’s fingers find her clit, strumming there and watching the way she lights up for him. “Oh, yes!”

He watches as she comes, groaning as she clenches around his cock, her inner muscles fluttering. He bucks up into her, both hands holding her hips and keeping her moving, drawing out her orgasm as best he can. His own is nearing, though, and he’s unsure if he should come inside her, so he gasps out, “Milady, I’m—”

“Regina,” she breathes into his ear, “Call me Regina,” and then she’s rolling her hips again, and he takes that as permission.

“Fuck, _Regina_ ,” he groans out, eyes slamming shut as he comes, hips sporadically thrusting as he spurts inside of her.

For a few moments, they all lay there together, Regina having collapsed against his chest, Maleficent curled against his side. Blissed out and sated, until the awkwardness sets in, and Robin realizes he’s not sure if he should stay, or leave, or if Maleficent is going to kill him or not. He tenses as Regina stirs, prepared to be kicked out, but she merely slides off of him, lying on the bed beside him.

She turns to face them both, a mischievous grin on her face. “I don’t know when you started collecting thieves, Maleficent, but I’m glad you did.”

Maleficent chuckles, shakes her head. “That’s not what this was,” she murmurs, but she doesn’t seem too inclined to discuss it further. Her eyes are closed, and Robin thinks she might be drifting off.

Sleep sounds good to him, and he thinks it must sound good to Regina, too, since she didn’t respond.

 

* * *

 

Maleficent wakes up, not because she’s a dragon and she doesn’t need as much sleep, but because something is wrong. The air feels heavy, weighed down with magic, and when she opens her eyes, Regina is at the foot of the bed, staring. She’s dressed, her corset and leather pants back in place, as well as the heavy makeup. Her hair remains free, spilling over her shoulders in waves, and it makes her look a little wild.

“Regina?” Maleficent murmurs, aware that Robin is still in bed, sleeping.

Regina’s eyes meet hers, and even though the room is dark, she can see the red rimming her eyes despite the eye makeup trying to cover it up. She’s been crying, and Maleficent’s heart stutters in her chest.

“What’s wrong, what’s happened?”

“I should have known,” Regina says, her voice low, and though it doesn’t crack, she sounds brittle. Like she’s holding onto her control with her teeth.

“Should have known what?” she frowns, completely confused. She glances at Robin, and he’s still asleep, so she doesn’t think he did anything. But Regina is upset, clearly distraught, and she has no idea why.

“When you wouldn’t tell me who he was. Why he was here. Why you’d sleep with a thief, when you’re usually roasting them instead.” Regina shakes her head, lets out a dark little chuckle. “Who told you about him?”

“Regina, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Regina scowls, and suddenly she’s closer, rounding the edge of the bed to get in Maleficent’s face. “Who told you? It must have been that moth, right? Somehow she found you or you found her and she told you about pixie dust and soulmates.”

“Regina, please, you’re not making any sense,” she begs, still utterly confused.

“I’m talking about this!” Regina shouts, reaching over like lightning to grab Robin’s arm, yanking him up until she can show her his wrist. “This _fucking_ tattoo!”

Robin jerks, startled, but Regina’s hold is surprisingly tight, her nails digging into his skin. “What the hell?” His words are slurred, he’s still half asleep and just as confused as Maleficent is.

“Regina, I don’t know—”

“Just shut up!” Regina releases Robin, turns away from her. “I should have known better than to trust you. I thought you were my—friend. But you just want to control me like everyone else. You want to make sure I don’t get my revenge on that little brat.”

“Regina,” Maleficent tries, but she shakes her head, turns around and glares daggers at her. Her heart is aching; she’s had this conversation with her so many times. She’s seen the way darkness is dragging her down, the way she’s being consumed, and all she wants is for Regina to be happy. “Please, I didn’t—I don’t know what’s happening right now.”

“You betrayed me, just like everyone else. What, did you think if you found my soulmate I’d fall in love and be _happy_? That I could be so distracted that I’d forget my revenge?” Regina scoffs, and there are tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over. “This anger is all I have, Maleficent. Until I ruin Snow White, I can never be happy.”

“That’s not true, you showed me that there was more to life than vengeance, Regina, please,” Maleficent is crying now, too, her tears running down her cheeks, and Robin’s still disoriented and confused, watching the scene play out as the dragon stands. She tries to approach Regina, tries to wrap her arms around her, but Regina jerks out of her grip, pushes her away.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me ever again,” she growls, fire igniting in her palm. “I thought I could trust you. But I was wrong.”

Her lip quivers, her voice cracking, and it seems like her entire facade might shatter at any moment. But then purple smoke surrounds her, and she disappears, leaving Maleficent and Robin alone in the bedroom.

Everything is silent, except for Maleficent’s gentle sobs. Robin doesn’t know what he should do—they’re still naked, only Regina had dressed and now they’re alone and she’s crying. He swallows, and stands, murmurs, “Maleficent?”

Her shoulders stop shaking, her sobs abruptly cutting off. “Get out.” The command is broken, her voice not steady enough for the proper biting anger she intends, but Robin stills, stops approaching her.

“Are you sure?” They don’t know each other, he shouldn’t offer her comfort. But he’s the only one here, and the Mistress of All Evil wasn’t at all what he thought she’d be.

“Get the hell out!” she roars, and when she turns on him, there is fire in her eyes. “Get out of my sight and out of my castle and off my lands!”

He doesn’t get to protest, or do much of anything, because she’s waving her hand, and he’s dressed and his stomach violently yanks as Maleficent’s magic sends him away.

When she’s alone, Maleficent sobs, screams into the empty room. The torches burn brighter, responding to her anguish, and then she’s shifting. Heads for the balcony as she’s turning, and then she’s flying, letting out a stream of fire into the air. She sets fire to the forest around her castle, burns it to the ground without remorse.

She lands in the smoldering embers, head bowed to the ground, and cries.


End file.
